


A scent to die for

by IllyasJames



Series: 1 hour ficlets [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Flowers, Other, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 03:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13115097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Lance gets woken up on his day off to investigate a flower shop near the base, there's a suspicion that the shopkeeper might be dealing in more than just pollen.





	A scent to die for

**Author's Note:**

> Day 287 of my 365FF Challenge. 
> 
> For Christmas I'm doing 1 hour Ficlits this entire weekend. See post [ here. ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/post/168859958699/1hour-ficlets)  
> Some of these prompts are things I would never write otherwise, so basically they are your only chance of getting me to make a story with them. **Several slots for batch 2 and 3 are still open.**
> 
> The third Ficlit. This was the hardest as I found that I haven't fully gotten the 'voice' of Lance down as well as I thought. Just means I need to practice on it some more. :}
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}

Lance woke up with a loud beeping sound going of only inches from his face. He slowly opens his eyes, certain something's not right here. It takes him only a short time that he either slept so long it's nighttime again or that whoever is calling him is doing so with not enough time for him to have had any sleep at all. 

His fingers move over the night table and find the incisive beeping contraption, bringing it to his face to see if he gets to yell at whoever is calling. Poorly it seems it's his new boss. Not that Allura isn't a cutie but she lacks some common manners when she wants something to be done. 

“Yes, this is Lance. I thought I had today off, so please tell me it's a real emergency. Unless you have decided that you can't refuse my charms anymore and simply have to go out with me at once.” 

Allura lets out a sigh. “None of that. We have a report that a flower shop near the base is selling products that are disturbing the ability of our men and women to do their jobs properly. As we are very busy locating the other paladins and lions, we need you to go and investigate at once.” 

Lance wants to agree, roll over, and look into it once he wakes up that afternoon, but he knows that isn't an option when she informs him they expect his report of the situation at the ten o'clock briefing. He rolls out of bed giving his game console a nasty look, as if it's their fault that he spent the entire night playing games trying to brake his own top score. 

At just five minutes past eight he enters the flowershop located at the coordinates Allura sent him, looking around he has no idea how this place can cause any issues as to him it looks like any random flower shop he ever been to. 

After looking over every flower and plant in the shop even looking in some drawers he could reach he's certain that this plae has nothing to do with the issue at the base. He shrugs it off and decides to by Allura aplant while he's here, that way he'll have something to how during the briefing and maybe score some points with Allura at the same time.

“Can I help you.” he nearly screams when the person he hadn't seen approaching him talks only an inch or two from his ear. He has to force all his instincts down not to move to a fighter stance. 

“Uhm, I work over at the base and a friend of mine said you might have a plant here that will help me deal with my work a bit better.” Great, that's what you get if you don't sleep enough. 

Lance wants to blurt out some dumb remark to make him sound less stupid, but he nearly bites his own tongue when he sees the person that talked to him. Sure the white bang is a bit odd but the rest of this person is not something to just ignore. Those dark grey eyes look like they can go right through them.

Right on that moment his way to short night makes a call and he has to clasp his hand to his mouth to stifle a yawn. 

“Sorry for that. I did not get enough sleep last night as I called in to work even though it's my day off. And it sounds like it's going to be a long day.” 

The shop keeper looks at him for a moment. “What do you do at the base?” 

Lance just shrugs. “At most days I fly, but it sounds like I'll be shuffling papers a lot today.” He forces a small smile to his lips. “Sorry to have bothered you. It's a wonderful shop.” The piercing look this man gives him makes him want to leave. When the man smiles at him Lance is convinced his mind has shut down and is playing tricks on him.

“Do you know what. I think I have the exact thing that you need. Let me get it from the back.” The man turns around, leaving Lance to stare at his behind for a moment before realizing that he actually succeeded. 

He wonders what the man will bring out, he hopes it's nothing to strong as he doesn't like illegal stimuli, slipping his hand in his pocket for his phone. Letting go when the man comes out form the back holding a small plant with the smallest flowers. 

“This is just what you need. This plant is a rare hybrid that has the side-effect it makes your mind a bit more clear. It's like drinking a lot of caffeine, minus the aftertaste.” 

Lance takes the plant from the man, takes a few looks at it and decides Allura's going to love it so he decides to buy it. He's surprised to hear the price, as it's twice as pricey as some of the other plants in the shop and those are several times bigger. 

After the plant is bagged he takes it from the shopkeeper seeing as he's been in the shop far longer than he thought he would have been and he'll need to run to get to the briefing in time. 

Giving in to impulse he sticks out his hand and decides to introduce himself with a big grin. The shop keeper takes his hand with some hesitation.

“Takashi Shirogane. If I can ever help you with anything just drop by and let me know.” 

Lance promises to keep him to his word if such situation ever comes up. He then leaves the shop to go have a very boring and disappointing meeting with Allura at the base. 

Once there he's told to wait, apparently something important came up. So he takes the plant from the bag and decides to take a sniff hoping the plant smells as good as it looks. 

When Allura steps out of her office wondering why Lance didn't get in when she told him to she finds him leaning against the wall clutching a weird looking plant and eyes that are staring at a place far beyond the normal scope. 

Lance blinks when the sting in his cheek finally settles in, he looks at Allura who is staring at him intensely. A slow and cheeky grin forms on his face. 

“The guy at the flowershop, he knows where to find the black lion and he is skilled in piloting it. And these plants are not supposed to be sold to people, they are way too strong.” 

After that his eyes roll back and he simply sinks down onto the ground to finally sleep those hours he had hoped to get before he was called into work.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> And if you want a Ficlit of your own don't hesitate to look it up [ here. ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/post/168859958699/1hour-ficlets)
> 
> I'll be looking forward to your comments and ideas. :}


End file.
